kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders
Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders is a game developed by the Korean studio for the Xbox. It is the sequel to the 2001 game Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes, and continues its storyline. Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders combines third-person action and role-playing elements in its gameplay, which differs from its predecessor. Its sequel is Kingdom Under Fire:Heroes . Another sequel is to be released in 2013 entitled Kingdom Under Fire II. Prologue At a time of bloody war and conflict, a new generation of heroes rise from ashes! 50 years have passed since the Second Great War of Heroes. The Ancient Heart, the legendary artifact that caused the Great War, was long gone. Legends of the Ancient Heart circulated throughout the land after the Great War, but the slow passage of time caused many to forget the devastation once brought by the artifact. The memories of the dreadful powers hidden within the Ancient Heart, once responsible for deaths of thousands, were beginning to fade. The Papal Court of Ecclesia further discouraged the legends, determining the Ancient Heart to be the work of pure evil, and exiling all who would seek its knowledge. The land of Bersia stood in peace as the former combatants mended their wounds. However, history has a tendency to repeat itself... Without warning, a village near the border of the Sacred Land - where Ancient Heart rested - was invaded by the merciless Orcs. In response to this foul act, Hironeiden declared war against the evil Vellond and began their invasion of Hexter. Ecclesia immediately entered the war as well, in the name of protecting this Holy Ground. Bersia Bersia is the continent in which the events of the game take place. Here is the backstory to the different areas of Bersia; Ecclesia Ecclesia is led by Pope Dmitri III, whose religious ideology states “Extermination of unconvertible barbarians and unification of Bersian Continent under one faith”. The zealous nation occupied Azilla while Azilla was divided over the king’s throne. Ecclesia consider Ancient Heart to be a demonic artifact, thus will excommunicate anyone who speaks of or attempts to learn about it. Azilla After King Curian disappeared during the Second War of Heroes, Azilla was engulfed by a civil war. Weakened by the internal conflicts, Azilla was occupied by Ecclesia to become Ecclesian Azilla. While King Angelo is the official ruler, he is a puppet controlled by an Ecclesian Viceroy. Hironeiden Currently ruled by the ill-tempered King Saul. Though this kingdom follows the principles of the Ecclesian church, its standpoint differs greatly from Ecclesia since religious belief had caused the everlasting conflict with Dark Legion. For people of Hironeiden who must fight bloody battles for survival, religious belief of Ecclesia may not be enough cause to make them devout believers. Vellond Currently ruled by Valdemar. He somehow succeeds in unifying numerous nations of Dark Elves, Orcs, and Ogres, yet conflict exists amongst the races. Especially, Dark Elves are the most problematic since they relentlessly seek for an opportunity to throw out the half vampire king, who they consider racially inferior Dark Elves. To prevent coup d’etat, Valdemar sent out half vampire Regional Inspectors to watch over the Dark Elves. Hexter Politically dependent on Vellond, Hexter is not an officially sovereign entity. Its population mostly consists of Orcs and Ogres. This area is ruled by Regnier, a human with mysterious power. Another mystery is that Regnier does not try to take over Valdermar, even though he was strong enough to bring Orcs and Ogres to their knees. Despite Valdemar’s trust and friendship, Regnier always stays neutral and apathetic. History The Beginning Amos of Heavens(Nibel) and Tobied of Earth(Encablossa). were awakened by the death of the two Gods. The two terrified children, born from the demise of the two Gods, swore never to invade each others territory. Under this ancient oath and ancient peace, the World was born. But Rahm Heikk, the fist of Tobied, incited his children, unbound by the oath, to create Chaos. From this ancient chaos, the legend of heroes was born. Despite the blood of score of heroes, chaos persisted and demanded even more sacrifice. This led to the most recent war, occurring 100 years ago, and known as the First War of Heroes. Before the Wars A lich of unknown origin appeared in Hexter, east of Bersia continent. Slowly, but with tenacity, he encroached on the territory. With his powerful magic, he enslaved Orcs and Ogres. The local rulers welcomed him, as his presence brought peace to the violent borders between Hironeiden and Hexter. On the other hand, rumors of a enormous edifice in Hexter was spread. A gigantic base structure, which made the size at completion unimaginable, was slowly rising from the barren ground. It was to be called by the posterity “Altar of Destruction.” But nobody knew what kind of destruction it will bring, or if really was going to cause destruction. However, no one dared to ask the question nor seek answers, for the confirmation of its name will mean that no one will ever see the smile of Amos – Sun. At the same time, mysterious creatures (or monsters) were reported from all over the continent. The testimonies varied from one witness to another, but they all agreed that the creatures flew with wings and sometimes turned invisible. They were not particularly hostile toward human or interested in treasures, but they slaughtered and plundered without mercy. Messengers of God, Devil’s children, resurrected mass murderer, polymorphing witches… All kinds of rumors were spread, but somehow it felt like they were searching for something. The people of Bersia were surrounded by the ill omens and unfounded rumors, nobody wanted to admit that the continued peace is about to be terminated. It happened… The Elf Forest was attacked by Orcs and Ogres. It was “Ancient Heart” that they were seeking. Nobody knows exactly what the artifact is, but the elders agreed on that it was somehow connected to Ancient Dragon and source of a great power. It has been safeguarded by Elves for generations, but had faded out of people’s memories and interests. But Khilliani, the lich who lead this invasion, defeated and slaughtered the Elves. Only a few were able to escape the ruined Elf town, including Karl who was to become one of “Xok Knights,” guardians of “Ancient Heart.” Following an Elf elder’s dying wish, he moved to the west of Revent Mountains to carry “Ancient Heart” to a safer place… The First War Everyone who heard this tragic news trembled from fear, but nobody wanted to be any part of it. A peaceful stability was too valuable for them. Karl and his compatriots arrived at Hironeiden, Khilliani and Hironeiden had already signed a pact. Khilliani’s messenger claimed that Elf Forest was originally their property and they only cleared the land of “illegal occupiers.” After much heated discussion, Hironeiden court recognized the current status and decided to sign a mutual nonaggression treaty. It was when Karl and Celin was about to be deported from Hironeiden as the result of this treaty, an urgent news arrived. While Khilliani’s messenger and Hironeiden ministers were in negotiation, Orcs and Ogres had punched through the weakened borderline of Hironeiden in search of Ancient Heart. When Hironeiden realized that the treaty was only a decoy, they had already advanced deep into the heart of Hironeiden. Encouraged by their continued victory, Orcs and Ogres of Hexter did not hesitate to clash with the Knights of Hironeiden. The Knights were Hironeiden’s last hope, and everyone prayed for God’s blessing upon them. As if Amos had heard the prayer, Keither led the Knights to annihilate Black Omen Clan, the vanguard of Hexter forces. Thus began the First War of Heroes… To dismay of Hironeiden, Black Omen Clan was only the tip of an iceberg. The outnumbering main forces had slowly advanced and occupied surrounding provinces. Hironeiden alone could not overcome this crisis. The rest is history, well known even among three-year old children. An envoy, led by Keither, was sent out to the “Stone Kingdom” of Dwarves. Knight General Keither, his close friend and fearless Knight Rick Miner, Royal Magician Moonlight the “Son of Elementals,” Karl and Celin – the guardians of Ancient Heart – are joined by the quiet and trustworthy Dwarf Gunther, and a Sorceress only known as “Ludiana.” A long and dangerous journey, they find out that Khilliani needs Ancient Heart to be used for the mysterious structure. Although they were not sure of the purpose of the structure, they were certain of the fact that it had to be stopped no matter what. On the other hand, Khillani had finally completed Altar of Destruction, but was missing its key part – Ancient Heart. His minions searched the entire continent looking for the artifact. The adventurers of Hironeiden concluded that a guerilla attack could be more effective than a major frontal assault, and ambushed Khilliani. But Khilliani had anticipated this and already set a trap for them. Tragically, the brave Rick Miner is killed by Khilliani himself. Desperate and hopeless, the adventurers listens to Moonlight’s proposal and decided to resurrect Rick Miner against Karl’s warning. The power of Ancient Heart was beyond everyone’s imagination. Rick Miner, who couldn’t be resurrected by even the clerics of Hironeiden, rose again with even stronger body and power. The adventurer penetrated Khilliani’s defense again, with the help of Rick Miner’s newly found power, and destroyed the lich along with his Altar of Destruction. This marked the end of the First War of Heroes, and the surviving members were remembered as “Xok Knights.” The Second War The Continuing battle of Good vs Evil. Though many years have passed since the seven Xok Knights defeated Black Dragon Nible and its subordinate Killianee, the world has once again become a fiery battleground, as Sir Gole- the messenger of God- had prophesied. The races again marched into battle against one another as the acrid smells of the last war still hung in the air. The Xok Knights and their descendants- the new heroes- marched against their ancient enemies to satisfy their own ambitions. The nation of Azillia, founded by Keither, was one of the most prosperous in Bersia, but found its very existence threatened because of disagreement over who would next ascend to the throne. Red Ogres had conquered the old Hextor area, and humans were left to gather whatever bits of information they could. But because all human nations, except Azillia, were suffering in the chaotic aftermath of the last war, they were powerless to react as Hextor prepared to wage battle once again. Enter Rick Blood- "The Ruler of Darkness". Possessed with great strength and the power of the magic of Darkness, Blood quickly subdued the Race of Darkness, defeated Hextor, and subjugated Bellond- the nation of Vampires- under his control. Each mission in Kingdom Under Fire is played according to the memoir of a single leader as a reliving of his particular experience. As the mission unfolds, the truth about the last war is revealed, little-by-little, as are the relationships between heroes. Each mission contains detailed RPG-type events with action and dialogue, creating an immersive gaming experience. Human Alliance missions are played first, followed by the stories of each hero and, finally, Dark Legion missions. This final mission is the most complex, as events are sparked and resolutions reached by different heroes, each in turn. Gameplay The gameplay of Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders contains RPG and RTS elements, however you are also able to take control of of the Hero you have chosen to play as to fight for yourself, in which the game becomes a hack and slash game. Units The unit-types of the game include: * Infantry: Engage units in melee. * Archers: Fire at ground and air targets. Dark Legion archers may fire from horses and Ballistas can target air units as well * Artillery: (catapults, mortars, ballistas) Engages units indirectly from a long range. * Airborne units: Engages units from the air, where only archers, specially designed ballistas, and magic can attack them. * Cavalry: Does not actually engage in close combat but charges around and through the battlefield, disrupting ranks and causing massive troop damage. * Sappers: Lays traps that serious damages enemy troops and can also set fire to forests. Can be used as a substitute for infantry. Pyrotechs for the Human Alliance may lay mines which causes more damage. * Mortars: Functions just like archers with the exception to target air units but can take down castle walls. (Human Alliance only) * Spearmen: Specialized troop which can take down enemy cavalry and immobilize troops in front of them. The Dark Legion version of spearmen are Orc Axemen * Support Units: Units such as Storm Riders, Bomber Wings, Wyverns, Swamp Mammoths, and Dirigibles that can cause massive damage to the enemy. * Scorpions: Huge living siege weapons that can take down castle walls and be used as infantry. They are also invulnerable to arrows. (Dark Legion Exclusive) * Orc Ghouls: Dead Orcs risen from the grave that have very high defense but are vulnerable to holy. Can send a Orc to self destruct as a siege weapon. (Dark Legion Exclusive) * Note: any unit in close-quarter combat cannot be used for anything else until the combat is resolved. The exception to this is when two units are in close-quarter combat with the enemy. One could retreat one unit and the other unit will keep the enemy unit occupied. This allows the retreated unit to regain troops and/or use the attack it was meant for(archers/mages/catapults). In theory, one could retreat a single unit fighting another enemy unit, but the enemy unit would just reengage the retreating unit. The only single unit able to retreat from any one on whatever amount of enemies combat is the cavalry, who's unmatched speed allows it to disengage from close combat quickly and resume charging around the battlefield. Combat magic Besides normal combat, spells can be used in the battlefield. Most combat units can learn any kind of spell. Spells allow units to throw fireballs, call down meteors, heal the player's army, or send ghoulish suicide bombs to enemy forces. The world Kingdom Under Fire is set on the continent of Bersia, which is occupied by the following military powers: * Ecclesia: A religious kingdom on the west coast of Bersia. * Hironeiden: Another Human Kingdom south of Ecclesia. * Azilia: A puppet kingdom controlled by Ecclesia. * Arein: An elvish kingdom within Hironeiden. * Vellond: The dark elf state ruled by half vampires. * Hexter: A country full of orc and ogre tribes, commonwealth of Vellond. Characters Human Alliance * Gerald: Six years ago, Gerald joined the Hironeiden Army as a soldier. Two years ago, showing exceptional valor during the Hexter invasion, he was promoted to Captain of the entire Eastern Defense Force. Clever and quick-witted, he confounds his enemies with unconventional, yet efficient tactics. Gerald excels at analyzing a situation accurately and values skill over rank or bloodline. ** Main Weapon: One-handed sword ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Kendal: A General of the Second Division Ecclecian Holy Knights. Kendal was born in Azilla, a tributary of Ecclesia. He defends the Holy Ground against the Dark Legion. As an Azillan, he must maintain strict faith in God. He has reservations about his assignment defending the Holy Ground, but does not object because of his honor. He is a skilled tactician. ** Main Weapon: Warhammer and mace ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Walden: A leader of a troop of a well trained spearmen. Walden is obsessed with power and wealth, and despises Gerald due to his rank as a general of the Hironeiden army, ** Main Weapon: Sword and shield ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Rupert: A close ally of Gerald, Rupert has been through countless ups and downs since they joined the army together. His huge body and enormous power enable him to wield the 50-pound hammer while assisting Gerald. He puts on a rough exterior, but his sarcasm and frequent jokes with Ellen mask the affection he really feels for her. ** Main Weapon: Two-Handed War Hammer ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Ellen: About two years ago, Ellen appeared from nowhere to join Gerald's army. It might seem odd to find such a beautiful woman among the rough and crude soldiers of Hironeiden. But, be warned that pretty face holds a quick and foul tongue. ** Main Weapon: Rapier and Bow ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Sir Duane: A knight from the honorable but disgraced House of Colonock of Ecclessia. Seeking to restore family honor as the last great quest he can fulfill, Duane fights for gold, glory and god. He gives many a sense that he has sold out for gold as a mercenary in the Holy Knights, but with age comes wisdom, and Duane has much of it if one stops to listen. Duane is also the second cousin (one of his parents' cousin's sons is Patriarch Dimitri of Ecclessia), making Duane some distant relation to the current ruler. ** Main Weapon: Double Morning Stars ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Thomas: Thomas is the son of Captain Walter, a friend of Kendal. At Walter's request, Kendal has taken Thomas as a squire in the upcoming campaign. Thomas is young but has attained a quick mastery of magic. It appears as though Thomas tries to please his demanding father, but receives none of the deserving praise. ** Main Weapon: Small Mace and Small Shield ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Walter: Captain of the Ecclesian Emissaries and close friend of Kendal, Walter has been ordered by the Ecclesian Patriarch to seek out the Holy Ground and recover the Ancient Heart in God's name. Without realizing the true intentions of the Patriarch, Walter mobilizes his elite force to carry out the order, which in turn drives the entire Bersian continent into a tragic war that will determine the fate of all living things(playable only in KUF: Heroes). ** Main Weapon: Iron Mace, Shield ** Main Skill: Mêlée Dark Legion * Lucretia: A leader in the Vellond army. Prone to violent hysterics as befitting of Dark Elves. Although approaching middle age, she still retains some of the fiery enthusiasm of her youth. Like all Dark Elves, Lucretia holds the moon in great reverence, and should be considered one of the many political conservatives in Vellond. ** Main Weapon: Double Scimitars ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Cirith: An officer under Lucretia. Self-centered and pretty, Cirith takes a somewhat air-headed pride in her heritage as a Dark Elf. She plays the part of Lucretia's butt-kissing lackey, but her true intention is to spy on Rithrin. ** Main Weapon: One Handed Sword ** Main Skill: Mêlée, Magic * Rithrin: A Dark-Elf who commanded the archers of Raven Meadow before it fell to Hironeden and lost to Gerald in combat. He was chased far south towards Arein where his troop was rescued by Lucretia's troops. He is a member of the dark elf rebellion, Kaedes, who eventually manages to take down Vellond and murder its king, Valdemar. He is killed by Walter and his troops after helping them locate the ancient heart. ** Main Weapon: One-Handed Sword ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Morene Strident: A cold hearted beauty who is despised by Lucretia for her overwhelming good looks and her heritage as a half-Vampire, Morene works as a supervisor just like Leinhart. Morene's lovely face hides a cruel and unfeeling heart. She sheds not tears over the pain or death of others, especially those who suffer at her hands. ** Main Weapon: Two Bone Blades ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Regnier: The Lord of Hexter sided with Lord Valdemar in uniting Vellond two years ago. Since then, Regnier has served Valdemar with an amused tolerance unbefitting of a vassal. His command of the various green skins and other unwanted humanoids are impressive, and those races hold Regnier in a state of awe, fear, and respect. Regnier was bound to the ancient heart, and without its power, he is slowly becoming mortal ** Main Weapon: Greatsword ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Leinhart: Sent by Vellond to watch over Regnier, Leinhart was mesmerized by Regnier's power and charisma and now works covertly as his right arm. Although supervisors typically get reassigned to new areas every year, Leinhart remains in place because of King Valdemar's trust in Regnier. ** Main Weapon:One Handed Scimitar ** Main Skill: Mêlée * Urukubarr: Simple-minded Urukubarr the Ogre was once Chief of Gorzanik, the most powerful of all Orc-Ogre tribes. He now defends the land of Hexter. Recognizing Regnier's overwhelming power, Urukubarr pledged his allegiance to Regnier on the condition that Regnier rule Hexter. Urukubarr will serve Regnier with absolute loyalty-even unto death. ** Main Weapon: Bare Hands ** Main Skill: Mêlée Trivia ---- The animated reveal trailer for Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders, http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=uRsnsXnKxuA